Former MP for Bristol East
The Former MP for Bristol East was Wheatley's employer for several years. With Her help, Wheatley beat him in the 2005 elections, marking the beginning of his meteoric rise to the forefront of British politics. In January 2012, he contacted the PM via email asking for help in his application for a minor Government post. Wheatley enjoyed turning him down, viewing it as payback for past treatment. How justified this actually was is unclear. Since it wouldn't have been in Her best interests for the PM to remain on good terms with his former employer, it's fair to assume that She has put some effort into making sure he still bears a grudge. The Email Dear Sir/Madam, The Prime Minister wishes to extend his sincere (something-or-the-other, dum-de-dum, fill that in later.) However, he feels bound to remind you that under the present administration, Government positions are only awarded to individuals of the highest possible merit, and not on grounds of favouritism or blatant nepotism. Yrs. sncrly, etc. etc. etc PS. The Prime Minister also sincerely hopes that you did eventually find some other poor chump to do your laundry for you, although the latest profile picture on your website does appear to suggest otherwise. Twitter Mentions *Ooh! Heads up, Twitterers, you’ll like this one. Just got a very interesting letter, from none other than my old boss! Talk about a blast from the past! MP for Bristol East- well, before yrs truly beat him hollow back in ’05, that is. Never knew what hit him. He’s up for some minor post, wants to know if there's ‘anything I can do’. Oh dear me. I think, this is what's generally known as ‘irony.’ (12/1/12) *Now, I’m not in any way implying he wasn’t a kind or considerate employer- well, actually yes I am, he was a total nightmare, if I’m honest. Gave me all the worst possible jobs- dealing with all his most mental constituents, filling in his tax return, doing his laundry… (12/1/12) *Him just lounging about behind his big old desk, raking in the praise- and me next door, office the size of a Portaloo, doing all the work. Never a word of thanks out of him, either, no ‘Wheatley you old tosser, don’t know where I’d be without you,’ no nothing. Not even once. (12/1/12) *Years of that, and then, when the opening finally came up for a running mate, know who he went for? His own bloody nephew! Oh, I tell you, best day of my life, beating him. Well- best day up to that point, anyway. You should have seen his face! (12/1/12) Other Mentions *'I had this job, bit of a dead-ender, as I said, though a key role, definitely, politics-wise- you know, er, the MP for Bristol East? Well... that wasn't me. But I was his assistant, did a lot of his paperwork. Filing... emails... sandwiches... laundry... pretty- pretty crucial role, think you'd agree.' (Transcript, 24/2/12) *Candidate Material (fic) Category:Characters